


radiant

by yamatsukkei



Series: hello tsukigoshi nation [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Texting, yamahina isn't as prominent here but it Is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamatsukkei/pseuds/yamatsukkei
Summary: Kei decides that he's had enough of his insomnia and decides that breaking into his boyfriend's dorms was the best course of action. All he wanted was one thing, but as he thinks more and more about it, he can't seem to bring himself to get it, and settles for something less, which ends up being something he doesn't mind at all. Oh, and Yamaguchi and Hinata are the worst friends ever, when it comes to teasing.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: hello tsukigoshi nation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600489
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	radiant

**Author's Note:**

> so I decided that tskgsh needs to be loved more by everyone. so here I am with a fic I didn't intend to snap with, but did so anyways  
> it's the longest fic I've written to date!!!! i'd like to thank parksie for getting me on this train and thus the reason this fic exists today. i hope you have fun reading !!
> 
> (if you thought tsukki was soft to yama in my fics, just wait til you see him with goshiki.)

If Yamaguchi was around, he surely would have been the one to push Kei past his comfort zone right now — as he's done for the past couple weeks, maybe months, into this entire situation.

His best friend getting together with Hinata was probably one of the worst events to happen in Kei's life, with how far off the beaten path he's gone, angelic aura having all but disappeared. That devilish, mischievous, surprisingly aggressive side of his that forced Kei to do things he never dreamt of doing in a million years — something he was conclusively thankful for. He never thought he'd see it return tenfold, but it's helped him a lot.

Enough about Yamaguchi, though. He only thought of him because of his current cowardice, perhaps shyness, if he so dared to describe himself in such a manner, with his boyfriend of only a week.

Yamaguchi would have called him a coward, definitely, giving him the bravado to prove him wrong as he's done when he first contacted his crush. When he first confessed to said crush. And when he snuck out of school just to give said crush a hug in his own, just because Yamaguchi said he wouldn't do it.

...So perhaps he was weak to a challenge or two.

Damn, he really needed that teasing tone of voice to dare him to do this one thing, and he had half a mind to call Yamaguchi up right now to somehow rope him into naturally doing so, because he'd be damned if he ever let loose how much he depended on his best friend's jibes and jabs at his way of living in dreamland alone. Maybe he was too reliant, but he honestly had no clue what the fuck to do otherwise in a romantic relationship with someone he's only known for a couple months.

"Hey." A quiet voice called out to him, pulling him out of his thoughts, the thoughts he said he would purge of Yamaguchi, but lied to himself about in the end.

Kei blinked. "Yeah?" He had almost forgotten where he was, during his internal conflict. "What is it, Semi-san?"

The older boy just sighed, hand whipping out to gesture to the door in front of him. "His room is here. I would've just left you at the stairwell, but you looked too far away to trust alone."

Now that irritated the hell out of him, because a few stray thoughts here and there did _n_ _ot_ equal him to being treated as if he were a child. Even if he did ask for guidance into Shiratorizawa Academy, at this hour. His insomnia has not been kind to him lately, and he just wanted to see his boyfriend. That was it. But, well, Semi did take the time out of his night to help him. So he was grateful for him, in the very least.

"Thanks," he mustered, bowing respectfully at the third year before he pulled out his phone, never minding the mutters falling from the other's mouth. He knew that, in the end, Semi was happy to help his kouhai, and in turn, his kouhai's boyfriend.

Pulling up the contact, he held the phone to his ear as he patiently waited through the ringing. Waiting to hear that voice he's come to adore and anticipate every day. It arrived soon, in the form of a barely comprehensible whisper, that repeated itself more strongly, and awake, and Kei's heart fluttered, just a little.

"Tsukki?" The small smile couldn't be stopped from clambering onto his face, as clumsily as it felt. But he didn't care, because it couldn't be seen at the moment.

"Shiki," he spoke softly, moving to lean against the wall, as he heard rummaging from the other side of the call. "Hi."

"Wh–" But before Goshiki could say anymore, Tsukki merely reached over and rapped firmly onto his door, sure that he wouldn't be seen through the peephole. "Wait, hold on–"

"What's up?" He asked, feigning curiosity as he pressed himself against the wall, inching away just a little further to make his supposed absence certain.

"Someone's knocking on my door... I don't see anyone though." Goshiki sounded a little spooked, and while that wasn't Kei's intention, he was willing to make it work. "What if it's an intruder? Why'd they have to go and knock on my door specifically?"

Kei stops his rambles, and he urges him to open the door, with a soft "because you'll be safe once you do."

Normally, if Kei lets his insomnia fully take over, he'd be easily irritable and protesting to anything and everything. Yamaguchi knows that fact well. But there's just some things that Yamaguchi can't do for him, and only things that Goshiki can do. And because it's Goshiki, he finds that it's easier to let his guard down. To be more cooperative, in the roughest sense, and more pleasant, in other's eyes.

In simpler terms, he's just a little more gentler when it comes to Goshiki. Softer, if his best friend had anything to say about it. It's not like it's a lie, though.

"Huh?" Goshiki's voice became louder as he opened the door, and Kei smiled as he ended the call and appeared in his view. "Tsukki? That was you? W-What are you even doing here? It's late, and–"

Pocketing his phone, Kei stopped his dive into his rambling with a simple wrap around his arms, and a dropped head into his shoulders. Goshiki froze, more out of shock than anything, before reaching up to hug him back, fingers tightly gripping the fabric of his hoodie.

"Oh," he only mumbled in understanding. "Ohh." Did he really understand, though?

Not that it mattered to Kei. It's not like his insomnia is widely known, and it's not severe enough to be talked about in their group chat with Hinata and Yamaguchi. He's only ever mentioned it to the two of them before, but always hesitated in telling Goshiki himself. Why? He didn't know. Perhaps it was because he was afraid that once he knew, he'd worry him, just like he's worried the others. He's had enough of people worrying for his sake.

The concern he causes others can't always be ignored, after all, not when they try to bend over backwards just for him, after learning he has struggles too. They either do that, or act so awkward that he can't stand it. He doesn't understand why learning about something he has means that he deserves some sort of compensation in the form of pity and instant comfort. Especially for someone like him. He only wanted normalcy.

His mind always wanders during these late nights, and he reels it back in to the current situation, so he could focus.

"Just couldn't sleep. Semi-san helped me inside." Kei decided to confirm, sighing as the other started rubbing circles into his back. It was soothing, and he was glad that he made this spontaneous decision to sneak into the Shiratorizawa Academy dorms, just to see him. Even if guilt nipped at his ankles at how he woke him up, just for his own selfish purposes.

"Come in, then. It's cold out." Goshiki said, pulling back to grab his hand gently, guiding him into his room. "Your hand's cold too, Tsukki!"

"No kidding," Kei said breezily, making sure he shut and locked the door so that no real intruders would break in, if he wanted to calm Goshiki's earlier worries.

With the way that he held his hand, Kei felt his cheeks warm, and because of that, he was reminded of what he was thinking of before. What he wanted to do so much that he desired Yamaguchi's pushy remarks to help him out. But he didn't think that he could say it. Not now, when he's right in front of him, and showing how willing he was to do anything to help him.

Despite his earlier thoughts, because it was Goshiki doing this, he wasn't annoyed at all. Rather, he felt as if he should let him do what he wanted. He then wondered if this is what his friends see when they were all together. Tsukishima Kei, being the one who would crumble at anything Goshiki says or does. He wasn't really that weak-willed, but most of the time, it felt like he was.

Probably because of how warm Goshiki made him feel on the inside.

Christ. The other two would definitely be making fun of him for this, including Goshiki himself, the traitor.

Goshiki stopped in front of his bed, turning to Kei with a small, shy expression. "So, um, did you want to go back to sleep? We can do that, if you want– or I can stay up with you and talk about things with you!"

But Kei was already shaking his head the second he offered another option — he wasn't about to let the other suffer less than ideal amounts of rest, for him. He just needed to see him, was all. So they could go to sleep. He voiced as much, and Goshiki seemed broken.

"I– Wow, Tsukki, you're so–" With the way Goshiki fumbled over his words, Kei felt heat rising to his cheeks. He knew what he was about to say, and he was going to say it first. So he does just that.

After placing his glasses upon the nightstand, he crawled on top of the bed, curling up against the wall, and mumbled, "You're the cute one here."

"Hey, that's not– That's not fair, Tsukki!" He sputtered at his words, regaining his bravado to join him on his bed with a huff. Grabbing the blanket that had been tossed haphazardly to the ground, seemingly in the rush to see who was at the door, Goshiki faced him as he brought the blanket up to their shoulders. But Kei, picky as always, and perhaps still yearning for a little more, fidgeted in place.

"It's still cold." He said simply, glancing away as he thought of the distance between them. It wasn't much, considering it was a twin-sized bed, and they were tall, so they were even closer in proximity than Kei's heart would have liked.

But the thing he desired most, he couldn't bring himself to ask for.

Goshiki seemed to think of the same thing, because he looked conflicted. Yearning, almost. But respectful of Kei's comfort zone. Kei didn't want to push his luck, either.

When they're together, holding hands and even giving each other hugs was the norm. But they've never slept near each other before, and that fact is more apparent now that they got together. Things were different. He didn't know how, but they were.

They stared at each other for what felt like forever, and Kei felt as if he could melt in a hole and never resurface as a full human being again. Goshiki, the brave, inspirational soul that he was, took a deep breath, and reached for Kei's hands, which were fiddling with the blanket covering them both. His hands, previously covered in the chill of the night, were slowly being warmed up by Goshiki's, and he could've sworn right then and there that he would cry.

He's gone so soft for this boy, he almost hated it. Almost, because the way Goshiki seemed so hesitant and careful with his action made Kei's heart jump; he was being so cute without even trying.

"Does that help?" Goshiki asked, blinking at him with anticipation, and Kei was about to give a nod of reassurance, until he just rubbed his hands in-between his own. Not only was that definitely warming him up, it was so cute and embarrassing that he couldn't take it.

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered, because there was no way he could keep his voice level when he was this close to tears out of the affection and care this boy had for him. He found himself thinking that he was very fortunate to have met him, to be dating him, and this moment of shyness could surely pass between them if he let it. "It's fine."

Used to his seemingly apathetic responses, Goshiki smiled, knowing he would have said otherwise if he didn't like it. Kei only leaned forward, to press his forehead against his, his face burning. This was as far as he was willing to go, he couldn't possibly get any closer without combusting. Luckily for him, Goshiki seemed to feel the same way, as he only gripped his hands tighter.

If Kei was braver, he would have done what he wanted to. To cuddle. But he wasn't that, so he let his eyes close, and Goshiki continued to rub small circles into the backs of his hands, eliciting a soft sigh from the taller boy.

"You think you can sleep now, Tsukki?" He asked, whispering as he watched his chest rise and fall. Intertwining their fingers, and tracing small, nonsensical patterns with his free hand across his wrist. 

Kei hummed, thinking on it. If he were to be truthful, it probably wouldn't have been enough to combat his insomnia. But, he was willing to give it a shot. It was Goshiki. So it has already made a huge difference than just dealing with it alone, or bothering Yamaguchi with it. He decided to respond back with a "Probably," wanting to huddle closer. He didn't though, because he was pushing it as it is, for him.

It's not like he meant to come here in the first place, when he decided to get up at 2 am in the morning after a night of restless tossing and turning, then reading the dinosaur books sitting upon his shelf for the millionth time. Well, okay, he did mean to, seeing as how he bothered Semi in the first place — even if he didn't mean to contact Semi at first. He wanted to ask Tendou, but his finger had slipped and he found himself calling Semi for help sneaking into the dorms instead. 

Either way, he was glad that he made the decision to go to his boyfriend on the chance that he'd help him sleep. Because he ended up being right, and that was something he took a strange pride in.

He's stayed awake for far too long; his thoughts were turning steadily down the path of peculiarity. If he allowed himself to continue, he was sure he would start spouting some dinosaur facts, or even worse, become incredibly sappy. There's nothing quite like handing your own boyfriend the key to your demise. So he was happy to feel fatigue slowly wash over him, like a gentle wave upon the sandy shores that was his insomnia. The walls of stubbornness eroding away, baring free his sleeplessness, and pulling it back into the sea of the unknown.

He was waxing poetic about his own insomnia now. He needs to sleep before it's too late. He was almost there, and very much willing to cooperate with the tiredness that suddenly showed its face.

The fact that he felt careful fingers gently carding through his hair was the final hit, and he was down and out for the count before he could think once more.

Goshiki watched as his boyfriend's face finally relaxed for good, and he smiled, happy to help him. He didn't know why Kei had been awake so late — perhaps it was a nightmare? Either way, it was something new and surprising to him, but he didn't want to think about it enough that he too, would lose out on sleep. He finally closed the small distance between the two of them, wrapping an arm around the other's shoulders, and nuzzling closer into him. It should be okay, now that Kei was sleeping. He's wanted to do this for a while, and maybe Kei will be mad at first, whenever he wakes up, but it brought them both warmth and Goshiki knew it. So he allowed himself this little thing, because he knew that they both wanted this, if it weren't for their sudden shyness with each other.

He was almost on the verge of sleep when he heard Kei murmur in the softest, most pleasant voice he's ever heard from him. The tone of voice was enough to alert him, but his eyes snapped open at the words he ended up saying.

"Love you... Shiki..."

Goshiki felt like crying, and he had the biggest smile on his face as he leaned in closer to whisper back. "I love you too, Tsukki."

The small smile that he got back in response really did make Goshiki's heart soar and melt at the same time, and he fell asleep feeling incredibly joyous.

* * *

When Kei awoke a little later into the morning, he was shocked to feel arms around his middle, and was about to start thrashing until memories came rushing back at him, and he opened his eyes, looking down to see Goshiki curled up into him, clinging to him as he snored softly.

Kei wanted to cry.

Reaching for his phone, along with his headphones, he paid no attention to the time — 5:47 AM, but who cares? — he swiped all the way to the top of his contacts, locating the Favorites category. Clicking on a certain name, he started typing.

———

**Tsukishima** : 🥺

 **yamayama** : oh my god

 **yamayama** : what happened

 **yamayama** : tsukki are you okay

 **yamayama** : do i need to call the cops????

 **Tsukishima** : yamaguchi he held my hands while i slept and that's it. i slept. i actually slept and i slept really good what the fuck

 **Tsukishima** : 🥺

 **yamayama** : YOU SCARED ME I THOUGHT SOMETHING WAS WRONG BUT NO YOU'RE JUST BEING GAY

 **yamayama** : WAIT WHAT THE FUCK TSUKKI DID YOU GO TO HIS DORM AT NIGHT LMAO

 **yamayama** : YOU LEGEND

———

Kei let out a small laugh at that — Yamaguchi was being dramatic. But it wasn't unappreciated. He quieted down when Goshiki shoved his face further into his side. Even then, he didn't think he could type another word, so he lifted the phone away from himself, angling it so that both he and his sleeping boyfriend could be seen as he video called Yamaguchi. A yawning, hard to see silhouette came into view, and Kei felt like crying all over again at the sight of his best friend's face. Before he could get a word in, Yamaguchi stared at both of them, a deadpan expression clear on his face.

"You guys are so gay." Kei had to turn his face away, suddenly too overcome with giddiness. He was so easily amused for some reason, and he turned back with a shake of his head, the smirk still present.

"Anyways. I slept well last night. I actually had a dream."

Yamaguchi whispered, despite seeing the headphones on Kei's head. "Holy shit." Kei continued, ignoring the way Yamaguchi's face twisted in regret.

"He has healing powers. It's as simple as that. I'm pretty sure he can cure my insomnia."

The exasperated sigh that escaped his friend's lips did nothing to deter him. "Tsukki–"

"Okay, so it was only like, three, maybe four hours if I'm pushing it, and it was still really hard to actually sleep, but he makes everything better."

"That's so gay." Yamaguchi should really learn not to say that as much, even when teasing him, because he just laughed out loud at his response, and clamped his hands over his mouth, possibly in concern over waking his parents.

"Damn fucking right it is. Anyways, I think he's my–"

The way his reply was muffled made Kei snort, he loved messing with Yamaguchi like this, probably as much as he did for him. "Don't you dare. Don't even start right now. The day's literally only just begun."

"But–" The grin only grew wider on his face, and he had to hold back his laughter.

"Stop it! Oh my god, you're such a sap!" Yamaguchi cried, his hands covering his face now. If he wasn't careful, his phone would fall down from where it was propped up against the headboard of his bed, as it always is whenever they video called. "Have you ever even said this to his face?"

Kei almost choked, but shook his head as best he could without waking up Goshiki. He was surprised to see that he seemed to be a deep sleeper. Yamaguchi's judging tone was not making it any better.

"Oh my god, you useless gay."

Silence stretched between the two of them, and they couldn't help but laugh out loud, unfortunately waking up Goshiki in the process.

* * *

Back home, feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, a strange feeling that he couldn't help but like, he opened the group chat between him, Yamaguchi, Goshiki, and Hinata. To his surprise, Goshiki was already typing.

———

**goshiki ⁽͑˙˚̀ᵕ˚́˙⁾̉** : tsukki showed up to my dorm room at 2 am this morning. why did he do that

 **Tsukishima** : ✨ just insomnia things ✨

 **heeheenata** : tsukishima oh my gOD

 **yamayama** : yeah he gets like that sometimes, you have to cuddle him and it gets him to sleep like 90% of the time

 **Tsukishima** : shut the fuck up yamaguchi

 **yamayama** : no you're only babie and everyone needs to know

 **Tsukishima** : IT'S JUST THE FOUR OF US HERE STOP 

**Tsukishima** : SO WHAT IF I COULDN'T SLEEP AND BEING IN HIS ARMS WAS COMFORTABLE

 **goshiki ⁽͑˙˚̀ᵕ˚́˙⁾̉** : 😳🥺

 **heeheenata** : haha gay

 **yamayama** : haha gay

 **goshiki ⁽͑˙˚̀ᵕ˚́˙⁾̉** : haha gay

 **Tsukishima** : WTF

 **goshiki ⁽͑˙˚̀ᵕ˚́˙⁾̉** : ily2 tsukki 🥺

 **Tsukishima** : i'm going back to sleep wtf

 **yamayama** : wait tsukki, about what we talked about earlier

 **Tsukishima** : .

 **yamayama** : tsukki :)

 **Tsukishima** : stop it.

 **yamayama** : okay, only because you're a coward

 **Tsukishima** : .

 **yamayama** : : )

 **Tsukishima** : hey shiki

 **yamayama** : oh my god are you actually gonna

 **goshiki ⁽͑˙˚̀ᵕ˚́˙⁾̉** : !! what is it tsukki?

 **yamayama** : lmao good luck

 **goshiki ⁽͑˙˚̀ᵕ˚́˙⁾̉** : ??????

 **Tsukishima** : shiki, you're my soulmate.

 **Tsukishima** : there i said it are you happy now, you feral child

 **yamayama** : very ( ꈍᴗꈍ)

 **heeheenata** : that's so gay tsukishima

 **goshiki ⁽͑˙˚̀ᵕ˚́˙⁾̉** : awww tsukkiiii 🥺🥺🥺

 **Tsukishima** : shut the fuck up. i hate it here.

 **goshiki ⁽͑˙˚̀ᵕ˚́˙⁾̉** : tsukkiiiiiiiiiiii

 **Tsukishima** : STOP IT

 **yamayama** : whipped

 **heeheenata** : whipped

 **goshiki ⁽͑˙˚̀ᵕ˚́˙⁾̉** : whipped

 **Tsukishima** : I'M GOING BACK TO BED FOR REAL THIS TIME. FUCK ALL OF YOU.

 **yamayama** : wait wait lmao but how much you guys wanna bet goshiki just screamed and had to sit down and take a moment

 **heeheenata** : nothing, because it definitely happened

 **yamayama** : you get me, this is why i love you

 **goshiki ⁽͑˙˚̀ᵕ˚́˙⁾̉** : WHAT THE FUCK SHUT UP YOU GUYS 

**heeheenata** : awwww i love you too 'dashi (人*´∀｀)｡*ﾟ+

 **goshiki ⁽͑˙˚̀ᵕ˚́˙⁾̉** : LET'S GO BACK TO BULLYING TSUKKI

 **yamayama** : love u the most 🥺

 **goshiki ⁽͑˙˚̀ᵕ˚́˙⁾̉** : STOP IGNORING ME WTF

 **heeheenata** : no u 🥺

 **Tsukishima** : you know they won't stop

 **goshiki ⁽͑˙˚̀ᵕ˚́˙⁾̉** : i know 😔

 **Tsukishima** : it's okay though because you're still cute haha

 **goshiki ⁽͑˙˚̀ᵕ˚́˙⁾̉** : SHUT UP TSUKKI OH MY GOD

**Author's Note:**

> bully tsukki hours is always. that is all.


End file.
